Chambermaid of Evil
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: "Beautiful, as usual." But I wasn't looking at Rin. Dark. Inspired by the Daughter of Evil series. LenxNeru, LenxMiku, onesided RinxKaito, onesided KaitoxMiku. Even a bit of GumixLen and TetoxLen. Oneshot.


Chambermaid of Evil

Setting: Daughter of Evil  
>Ages: Len, Rin: 18 Miku: 19 Kaito, Meiko: 21<p>

X: In the last moments of his past life, Len reminisces about a certain young chambermaid that he wouldn't forget.

A/N: I don't really like this, but I worked quite hard on it so here it is anyway :) It's kind of vague, but I hope you like it :3

Sitting in my cell, I stared down at the necklace that had hung from my neck for 4 years. Slightly rusted and obviously worn, it held the figure of a tiny silver angel, a minuscule diamond set in her wand. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I reminisced where I had gotten the charm.

5 years ago, when we were 13, I met Ney Futapie, a chambermaid. Most preferred to call her Neru. I fell in love at first sight, but I never really saw her a lot, and I didn't exactly have a reason to call or talk to her. Only every now and again would I happily come across her. One day, to my luck, she was called one day to help my sister, Rin, put on another extravagant dress. Golden hair wavered behind her, as she stepped into Rin's huge bedroom.

"Good morning, Princess, it has been awhile." she smiled cutely. A blush immediately covered my face.

"It has, hasn't it? Len, could you step outside of the room for a minute?" Rin asked. I didn't move - I was staring at Neru.

"Uh, Len? Please?" Rin said again, shaking me a bit. I shook my head, snapping out if it.

"Sorry!" I apologized sheepishly, quickly walking out of her room. I passed Neru, her green dress shuffling a bit.

In a minute exactly, Rin stepped outside in a magnificent yellow and black dress.

"What do you think, Len?" she asked.

"Beautiful, as usual." I smiled. But I wasn't looking at Rin. I was staring again at Neru.

"Neru, help me back to the main hall, please." Rin asked politely, as Neru picked up the back of her dress.

"I'll help too." I offered, also pulling up the back of her dress.

A few minutes later, Rin sat proudly in her jewel-encrusted throne.

"You may go now, Neru." Rin said, waving her hand dismissively. Neru bowed deeply.

"Thank you, princess." she replied, walking out of the huge room. Curious eyes followed her moves. The blush on my face had only intensified, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked, smirking.

"I-it's just because you look so pretty today." I tried. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Len, who are you kidding? Now tell Rinny why you're blushing." she pushed me, as I swallowed hard.

"I...Neru...she...she's kind of pretty..." I said quietly. Rin's eyes widened.

"Haha! Oh my gosh! Seriously?" she asked, giggling diabolically.

"Hey, she is pretty." I pouted. Rin's grin softened.

"No, no, you're right, it's just that you are so dense, Len! I never thought you'd realize that you had the emotion of love!" she chuckled again.

"W-whatever." I stuttered embarrassedly.

"Anyway, you should go and talk to her! She doesn't really have anything to do, and she doesn't really have friends, so I think she'd be happy." my sister smiled at me encouragingly.

"I don't think I-"

"Go, Len!" she commanded. I sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, Rin." I said, running out of the room.

"I only wish you luck, Len, in the short time you have with her."

I ran up and down the carpeted hallways, searching for Neru. It didn't take me long, after a few directions from other maids. I saw her enter her room slowly.

"Neru!" I called, dashing after her. She stopped, and I, having no grip in my simple loafers, recklessly tackled her down.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, helping her up. She smoothed out her silk dress.

"No problem. So what's up?" she asked casually, like nothing had ever happened.

"N-nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to talk or something." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, sure!" she beamed at me, melting my heart. She let me into her simple room - a twin sized bed in the corner and a small vanity opposite. I took a seat beside her on her bed, hastily covered in yellow sheets.

"Anything you wanted to talk about in particular?" she asked me.

"Uh... Well... I-I've heard that there are some pretty cool gardens out in town." I informed her. The sunlight poured through the closed plastic blinds one of the windows she had in her room.

"Really? Cool, I'd like to go sometime!" she smiled brightly.

"Maybe I could convince Rin to go." I told her.

"Or maybe just we could go, just the two of us." she suggested gently, pushing her index fingers together. A wild blush spread across my face.

"Y-yeah. I think I'd like that more." I admitted shyly. She twirled a bit of hair in her delicate fingers, and it drove me crazy.

"But I don't think Rin would like that." I frowned. She pouted a bit. The tree outside the castle tapped the window.

"I...I guess not." she said, her eyes dulling a bit. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"It will be her problem. We can go if we want." I promised, holding her hand. Her face lit up.

"Really?" she asked, stars in her eyes. That was better.

"Yeah. I promise." Her elegant face lit up with glee, as she wrapped slender arms around me.

"Thank you, Len! You're the best!" she squealed. A bright blush lit my cheeks up again.

"No problem." I chuckled quietly.

"How about we go tomorrow, at about 2?" I offered.

"I'd love to!" she grinned widely. She pecked me on the cheek.

"I think Rin is calling." she said. Sure enough the strong voice of Rin rang through the castle.

"Goodbye. Tomorrow, 2o'clock!" I reminded her, running out of her room, but not before a quick kiss on her forehead. I ran down excitedly to the hall.

"Len! Get the minister to execute this man immediately!" she shrieked. The excitement in my eyes drained and the smile dropped off of my face as I stalked off to find the purple-haired minister.

"Gakupo... Rin wants to see you." I said blandly, leading him to the main hall.

"Gakupo! Execute. This. Man. Now!" she screeched. The man was frail and brittle, with hair tinted red.

"Please... I'm engaged and I need money for-"

"I do not care about what you need!" Rin cut him off harshly. 2 guards grabbed his thin arms, dragging him out of the room. Gakupo smirked.

"I will be done with him, quickly." he said, following the guards.

"Rin... What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted money!" she said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"A-anyway," as much as I disliked ignoring the demise of another person, I cared about myself, as well.

"I was wondering if I could go out to the gardens tomorrow with Neru?" I asked quietly, pushing my fingers together.

"Oooh, little Lenny has a date with Neru!" she teased me.

"So can I?" I asked again, brushing off her comment.

"Of course! Oh, this is going to be so cute!" she shrieked. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. I was ecstatic for my rendezvous with Neru, and nothing could really ruin that.

The next day at 2 pm Neru was waiting at the huge doors at the entrance. A beautiful yellow dress sat on her body, a cream corset wrapped around her thin waist.

"There you are, Len!" she called to me, smiling brightly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, holding out my hand. She took it gratefully.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she chirped. I smiled, my face covered in a rosy tint once again. Hand in hand, we walked casually to the gardens. We were the only ones there - odd, considering it was a huge tourist attraction. But it's not like I really minded, it just made it more serene.

"I love daffodils. They are so pretty." she chimed, staring at the soft yellow flower.

"I like daisies." I told her, admiring the bright white foliage.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" she smiled gently, touching the small blossoms.

We went around the garden, chatting about various things. A few butterflies flew around us every now and again, and it was absolutely wonderful.

The gardens ended off with roses and a woven bench. She sat on it, smoothing out her dress.

"That was absolutely beautiful." she smiled. I sat beside her, holding her hand.

"We should do that sometime again." I laughed a bit.

"We should!" she giggled lightly.

"You know, Neru, I-"

Sweet lips were pressed against mine, the scent of cherries blowing lightly in the breeze. It lasted a moment, much to my dismay, but I was completely speechless.

"You really talk too much, Len." she beamed. I smiled stupidly, scratching the back of my head shyly.

1 year after that, and I was still in love with my beautiful Neru, although she had become somewhat weaker in a way.  
>By now, the people in our kingdom are slightly unsettled due to Rin's ways of ruling.<p>

"Len!" she called me one day, running into the main hall. Golden hair floated behind her, amber eyes flickering eagerly.

"Hello, Neru." I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her protectively.

"Here, Len! I want you to have this!" she said excitedly, placing the chain around my neck.

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting it. A tiny silver angel hung from the chain.

"It's a necklace I've have since I was a baby. I want you to have it now." she beamed, blonde hair falling into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Keep it, it looks good on you." she said winking. I flushed again - after a year, she could still do that to me.

"Neru, would you like to go to the gardens again?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled - I loved it when they did.

"Of course! Rin wants to come as well, correct?" she asked me slyly.

"Yes, it was her idea." I confessed timidly. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Either way, I'd like to go." she persisted. I smiled.

"Good, because I wanted to go anyway." I said, kissing her firmly, my hands scrunching her hair.

"Len, I have to go. Rin wants me to buy her new ruby shoes." she tells me sadly.

"I'll come if you want." I offered. She shook her head.

"You should probably stay here with her." she tells me, before running off. Something was off - Neru usually wanted me to go with her. I shook it off, sighing, heading off to the dining hall where Rin sat at the head, waiting for a tray of food to be sent her way.

"Where's Neru?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow, but inside I was completely terrified.

"Y-you told her to buy you ruby slippers, remember?" I asked hopefully.

"I did not." she told me, prestigiously picking up her fork. The color drained from my face, and my heart froze, my silver spoon dropping loudly onto my plate.

"Neru!" I yelled, running out of the dining hall. I dashed as fast as I could to the front entrance, curses stumbling across me as I ran across our 100 foot foyer. I ripped through the doors, running like a madman through town, looking for her. Many odd stares were deflected and ignored, as I brashly ran into the forest. There I saw a young man, with an unmoving Neru in his thin arms.

"Len. Neru. I don't know what happened, and I don't know what to do." Mikuo calmly told me, dropping Neru into my arms as he stalked off. I stared down at my motionless Neru, a huge red bloodstain on the front of her chest. On her back was a horrible gash. Scars and scratches littered her skin.

"Neru!" I yelled painfully. My heart ached terribly seeing her like this. There was no doubt she was dead, with a gash that deep. Tears fell from my eyes to her pale face.

"I..Why didn't I...I'm...I'm sorry Neru!" I whispered to her, holding her close to my body. Blood stained my clothes as well, but that was the last thing that I could've cared about. Blonde hair brushed against us, wrapping us together, like a protective blanket. The forest floor was damp with blood and the rain from last night. Three rings from the huge clocktower signaled 3o'clock.

"Len? What is wrong? It's snack time, by the way, and I'd like some brioche again!" Rin asked me, strutting into the forest, a yellow and black parasol held high over her head. I turned around slightly, showing her Neru and the bloodstains on my clothes.

"Oh dear..." she replied, biting her bottom lip. Tears continued to run down my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I shook my head vigorously.

"No... I'm not..." I whimpered cowardly, hugging her dead corpse in my arms again. She was gone, and nothing was going to bring her back.

"Len, we'll have her buried tomorrow, okay? Just please, calm down." Rin told me reassuringly, patting my head before walking away. I sighed, but the tears did not stop. This was the girl that taught me that I had the emotion of love. This was the girl that showed me to have a good time. This was the girl that I lost myself to. She was the one who loved me in a way that Rin couldn't. Neru was Neru.

I walked with her in my arms all the way back to the castle and her small room. I received many stares, but could've cared less. It was kind of hard, considering I was always considerably weak, and I was still sore from last night.

Pushing the door open, I set Neru gently onto her bed, like sleeping beauty. And she truly was. Brushing hair out of her eyes, I sighed sadly. I moved the satchel at her side to a hook on the wall, a clean white envelope with markings of green, red and blue tumbling out. I opened it, a piece of parchment falling it out.

Princess Rilliane Lucifen d'Austriche,

We have been informed by the people of your kingdom, Lucifenia, that you have not been treating them properly. If this keeps happening, this girl is just an example about what will happen to you.

Sincerely,  
>Germaine Abbadonia, Kyle Marlon, Michaela -<p>

The last name of the last person was scratched out. I was in complete shock - Germaine Abbadonia was my adoptive sister. I stormed angrily out of Neru's room, but was soon stopped by my childhood friend, Charttetto, or Teto for short.

"Len! Hi!" she greeted me excitedly, but her tone changed when she saw my expression.

"Len, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Neru... She's dead..." I cried, dropping to my knees. I covered my eyes with gloved hands.

"What? What happened?" she asked, shaking me wildly. Teto was an energetic one, even when she really wasn't supposed to be.

"She was murdered. By the Elphegort, Marlon, and my adopted sister." I cried, as Teto patted my head. She frowned, seeing the odd bloodstains on my clothes.

"It will be okay Len, everything will be just fine, okay?" Teto promised me, as I curled into a little ball.

"I have to go, so just keep your head up, alright?" she smiled.

"Alright." I agreed, as my pink haired friend skipped off. I sighed, heading off to find Rin.

Sitting in her throne, she was staring into a handheld mirror.

"Rin, this is for you." I said, handing her the note I had crushed. She frowned slightly at the bloodstains on my clothing, like Teto. Her eyes scanned the letter over, before crumpling it further and tossing the paper to the side.

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Rin, I need to visit my sister." I blurted out suddenly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" I nodded gratefully, as I ran out of the castle.

I remembered where Germaine Abbadonia - or Meiko, as she insisted to be called - lived, for all my life. I walked out of the huge palace, dark clouds looming above me.

I trudged through the village, no one bothering to stop me. After a few minutes of walking, I came up to the simple wooden cottage.

"Meiko!" I yelled angrily, pounding my fist against the door.

"Meiko!" I screamed again.

"Len? What's wrong?" my sister asked me from behind, groceries held in her arms.

"Why did you kill Neru?" I asked calming down slightly. More eyebrows were raised at my clothes.

"Who's Neru?" she asked, opening the door to her small home. I stepped in after her, sitting on the small red couch.

"Ney Futapie." I replied.

"Oh, her. She was a blabbermouth and an eavesdropper, so we couldn't let her get away." my sister replied apathetically, a small cup of tea set in front of me.

"Plus, she seemed like the type that no one really cared about." Meiko scoffed, sipping her drink.

"I cared about her. I loved her." I replied gritting my teeth.

"Really? That bitch?" Meiko snarled.

"She wasn't a bitch! She was my Neru, and she was perfectly perfect!" I snapped, clenching my fists hard enough for my knuckles to turn white.

"Calm down, Len, okay? I'm sorry I insulted Neru, and I'm sorry if I insulted you in someway, but she's gone, and I really can't do anything about it anymore." she responded coolly. I relaxed my fists somewhat.

"You really didn't have to kill her." I whimpered, tears falling from weak eyes.

"We did, though, Len. She knew our plans, and we couldn't risk any information getting out. It was for our sake that-"

"You still didn't have to kill her!" I insisted childishly.

"How much could you have possibly loved a brat like her?" she barked.

"I've never loved anyone like I've loved her! I disobeyed my princess for her!" My voice cracked, more tears streaking down my face.

"You... You ignored Rin?" she asked, eyes widening.

"That's how much I loved her!" I persisted, frustratedly. She was speechless, as I stood up.

"Thank you for the tea, Mei-chan, but I have to go." I said, leaving her home. I walked home, gloved hands stuffed into my pockets. Rocks were kicked around.

"Hey, Len." my friend, Gumilia Glassred greeted me. She ignored my oddly colored clothes.

"Gumi." I acknowledged her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing my unsettledness.

"My sister murdered Neru."

Fast forward a couple of years - 2 months ago, and our village was completely restless. Rin's ways had taken the lives of many, due to a horrible famine. They were angry at Rin, and they were mad at me too. Everyday, I would go behind the castle and talk to Neru - her grave rested directly behind the huge walls.

I made sure to plant many yellow daffodils around her grave, as well as a few white daisies and 2 yellow roses on each side.

"Len! Go out into town and buy me that diamond necklace!" Rin called. I was her only servant left - the rest of the maids and servants had fled.

I trudged out of the palace in a newsboy cap and a brown bag. I walked straight to Gumi's jewelry stand.

"Hello again, Len." she smiled at me.

"Hey. I need that diamond necklace." I replied calmly, as she pulled a box out the simple cart. I handed her a stack of cash.

"There's some extra for whatever you need." I told her quietly, slipping the box into my simple brown bag as I walked off. As I waited for a horse carriage to pass by, a girl with long green hair and a long green dress flew past me, blowing my hat off. Before she heeded on, she picked it up and placed it back on my head, patting it gently.

"I'm sorry." she smiled at me apologetically. She lightly kissed the top of my head, before skipping away to a tall man with blue hair.

"Come, Michaela, we need to go back to Elphegort." he smiled gently, outstretching his hand.

"Oh, Kyle, you are such a worrywart!" she pouted. I recognized their names instantly.

"We must meet Germaine Abbadonia soon." he reminded her strictly, stepping into a bright blue carriage.

I was in complete shock. Those were the other people that were involved in killing Neru. But Michaela was so beautiful - she reminded me of Neru, except she had green hair and pigtails. I walked home, thinking of what I should do.

"Rin!" I yelled. There was no reply.

"Rin? Rin!" I called frantically, running around.

"Len, there you are!" Rin sighed from behind me.

"I went into town to find you, but I couldn't." she smiled.

"Oh. Well, here you go." I said, handing her the velvet box.

"Len, did you see that man with the blue hair?" she asked me excitedly. How did she see him?

"Yes. His name is Kyle Marlon, and he is responsible for the death of Neru." I informed her, tipping my hat down to hide tears.

"Len, you have to learn to let go. Neru's been dead-"

"Please don't say that." I begged her, holding my hands to my ears. She sighed.

"Neru has been gone for a long time, Len. You have to realize she's not coming back, so you might as well just move on." she told me harshly. Pangs of pain ran through me.

"I... I can't love anyone else the way I love Neru." I insisted.

"You are impossible! Anyway, back to Kyle Marlon, I'm going to ask him to marry me!" she beamed.

"Isn't he in love with the girl with the green hair, Michaela?" I asked her. Her eyes flew open.

"Get Gakupo in here, NOW." Rin commanded, stomping her feet as she stepped into the main hall. I called the minister again, before wandering back to Neru's grave.

"Would you hate me if I loved Michaela?" I asked. The wind picked up a bit, the flowers swaying from side to side.

"You wouldn't?"

"Well, maybe a little." a sweet voice sang from behind me. I turned around, facing Teto.

"Hello, Teto." I greeted her, brushing myself off.

"She couldn't be mad at you, Len, Neru loved you way more than you loved her.

"She did not." I denied, pouting.

"Ah, but who is the one that is questioning whether he loves another or not?" my pink haired friend smirked. I lowered my eyes.

"Look, Len, you need to move on. Neru loved you enough that if you didn't love her anymore, she'd let you go, okay? Plus, she's not even here right now. So if you love someone else, go ahead." Teto smiled reassuringly. I sighed, glancing back at Neru's gravestone. Resting against the spotted marble was a picture of Neru and I, when we were out in the gardens. Happily holding each other, our faces were glowing and joyful.

"But... I'm not sure if I love her or not..." I sighed. Teto frowned.

"It doesn't hurt to try. Just don't forget, Len. You can do anything you want." Teto reminded me, walking off. I exhaled sharply.

"What would you do?" I asked again, brushing some dirt off of the picture frame.

"For God's sake, Len, make your own decisions." Rin scoffed. I tipped my hat down again.

"I...Neru...I can't let go yet..." I cried quietly, covering my eyes. The tears soaked my gloves. Rin knelt down beside me.

"Len, come on. You have to realize that you can love someone else. Neru can't love you anymore, and neither can you, so please, for your sake, find someone else." she pleaded. I sighed.

"Is that a request from the princess?" I asked. She smiled victoriously.

"Yes. It is." I sighed, standing up. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"As you wish, my princess."

1 month later, and by now, Rin had sent a formal marriage proposal. She was heading over to the blue kingdom to receive the reply today.

"Come, Len, the carriage is here!" she chirped. I ran with her bags out of the castle and into the yellow and black carriage. Her extravagant dress took up most of the room, but I still managed to sit somewhere.

"Ooh, Len, I'm so excited! Who could reject a beautiful princess like me?" she laughed callously.

"N-no one." I stuttered, looking outside my window. There were many beggars and homeless people wandering around. I frowned, seeing Teto handing out bread to some children. We soon crossed the bridge into Marlon, or the Blue Country, as it is more commonly referred to. People with blue hair dotted the grounds, as our carriage pulled up to the gates of a huge blue palace.

"Hello, this is Princess Rilliane Lucifer d'Austriche, I've come to see Prince Kyle Marlon." she smiled brightly. The gates opened, as our oddly colored carriage pulled in. We stepped out, the huge castle towering above us. Rin barged in quickly, the blue and white tiled doors shining. Prince Kyle, or Kaito, as he preferred to be called, was standing in the middle of the hall with Michaela in his arms.

"Prince Kyle?" Rin's voice wavered shyly.

"Oh, Princess Rilliane, I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your marriage invitation." he said. Rin's eyes contracted.

"But why?" she cried angrily.

"Because I love another." he replied, painfully simply, glancing back at the green haired girl who was twirling around. Rin was speechless.

"Well okay then." Rin said, spinning on her heels, trudging away. I followed her - something was off. Rin didn't take rejection easily. Or well. Tantrums were very common, but it's not like I was complaining. Dealing with Rin was stressful. When we got back to out kingdom, Rin seemed more than happy about something.

"Rin, are you okay? I mean, you just got-"

"Kill Michaela for me, Len." she smiled.

"W-what?"

"Kill Michaela. Murder her. Throw her off a bridge! I don't care! Just get rid of her so that Kyle will be mine!" she laughed maniacally.

"I-I don't know about this, Rin-" I replied unsurely.

"She killed Neru, remember?" Rin taunted me. My heart froze.  
>She was right.<p>

"I'm also getting Gakupo to murder every woman with green hair. No good can come from them." Rin told me excitedly.

"When do you want me to kill her?" I asked, my head hung.

"As soon as possible." I walked past her, grabbing a dagger from behind a painting.

"Nightfall. I'll be back by then."

Trudging out of the castle with a dark look on my face, no one dared to stop me. Not even Gumi or Teto tried to talk to me.

Once I stepped into Blue Kingdom, I immediately met the sweet girl.

"Hello! You're Michaela, right?" I asked, fake joy in my stifled voice.

"Yes! And you are Len, aren't you?" I was going to kill her. She seemed so sweet.

"Yep, that's me! Anyway, I was wondering if we could talk sometime." I asked shyly. A blush covered her face n

"Could we talk now?" she asked hopefully. This was way too easy... there was something off about it.

"Of course! Would you mind going to the forest? It relaxes me." I asked. Where was this all coming from?

"Of course! Why don't we go there now?" she offered, taking my hand. It made me blush bright red.

"S-sure." I stammered shyly. Walking hand in hand to the forest, more looks were shrugged off. A small clearing was quickly found.

"I know why you are here, Allen." she said darkly. I was stunned.

"You are here to kill me, correct? Under the wishes of your twin sister and the ruler of Yellow, I am to be dead."

"Yes." I replied. There was obviously no use in arguing or denying anything.

"And you are also here to avenge the death of your loved one, Ney Futapie, correct?" My heart froze, tears obscuring my vision again.

"Did you kill her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I delivered the final blow." Without thinking, I pushed my lips onto hers, pulling the dagger from my bag.

"I've always loved you, Allen." she smiled at me, as I placed the dagger in the center of her stomach.

"Not Prince Kyle... He isn't the one for me." I stayed silent.

"Why did you kill her?" I asked, brushing off what she had said.

"She was a mouthy, noisy and annoying brat." she told me. Anger sparked inside of me.

"I remind you of her, don't I?" she asked, holding all her hair up on one side of her head. Memories flooded my head, tears soaking the grass. Before anything else could be said, I thrusted the dagger into her, ruby red blood splattering my clothes. I quickly changed into the spare set I had brought, stuffing my stained clothes into my bag instead. Head hung, I walked as fast as I could back to the castle.

"Oh, Len. That was quick." Rin greeted me.

"She's dead. And I love her." I decided quickly, dropping the dagger to the carpeted ground. I walked past her and outside without another word. Dropping to my knees in front of Neru's grave again, I screamed, as loud as a scream I could scream.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, glancing at the picture of Neru and I. There was a huge crack that created almost a spiderweb in the frame, and her face was completely smudged out. How it was possible, I didn't know, but it was. I cried my eyes out, before Teto came bobbling up to me again.

"Are you okay, Len? I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you were okay." she said to me.

"I'm so confused!" I cried, handing her the picture of us.

"So you do love Michaela then?" she asked.

"I...she...N-Neru...y-you said to...and then R-Rin..." I blubbered unintelligently. Teto hugged me tightly.

"Like I said before, Len, you can love anyone you want." she reminded me.

"But Michaela is dead! And half of Elphegort will be, too!"

And here I am now. Sitting in this cold, dark jail cell, with a bowl of stale grits, one of Rin's most extravagant dresses, a picture of my cute sister and the necklace I had gotten from Neru 3 years ago. I had been here for about a week now. I brushed tears away, as the mocking sound of the huge clocktower outside rang through the air twice. Meiko walked by, making sure I was still alive, just so she could kill me later.

"Len." she said, not facing me.

"You are very noble for following your princess' orders to the dot, and you are also my brother." I blinked a few times.

"But what you did is unacceptable. Taking the life of anyone is an unforgivable sin." she lectured me. I hung my head shamefully.

"She is my princess. Just for her, I'd become an evil." I said defiantly.

"And you have. You murdered someone for her selfish wants. I love you, Len, you are my sweet baby brother, but you have hurt more than just Michaela. Her love, Prince Kyle, is completely torn and distressed. All the people she has touched the hearts of, are in the same state of ruins. Other than Michaela, all of the women in Elphegort with green hair have died."

"But do you want to know why I was so willing to kill?" I questioned her. She turned to face me.

"Do you remember the chambermaid, Ney Futapie, that you ruthlessly killed three years ago? She was my true love. The only person that could really love me. She didn't do anything wrong, but you still murdered her, right?" I asked. The yelling and shouting of many people were heard from outside.

"She had done many wrong things that you do not know of, Len. She was, and I quote from Michaela, 'a mouthy, noisy, annoying brat'." she scoffed.

"Like what? Name one thing that she did. Something so bad, she deserved to die."

Dong! Ding, Dong!

"It's almost 3o'clock." she said lastly, before walking off. Guards ripped me out of the cell, dragging me out into the bright sunlight.

They threw me roughly onto the platform, which was high enough to let me see the whole village watching. I instantly found Rin, a glass bottle in her shaky hands. But why? I spotted Teto and Gumi, standing together. They seemed as scared as Rin was. Did they know it was me?

The brute looking guards put me on the guillotine. I was scared, but it would be my last duty as servant of the sweet princess that ruled Lucifenia. Meiko marched onto the stage, cheered on by the crowd.

"Princess Rilliane will be no more!" she shouted, more excited screams and shouts from the angry mob were released into the air.

"His... er... Her bad deeds will be avenged!" she said, the slight mess-up ignored by the crowd.

"Any last words?" Meiko asked me, smirking, but in her brown eyes blew winds of sorrow and apology. I never knew she was such a good actor.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

3o'clock.

I took a deep breath before saying my last words. Obviously I'd have said something else, but;

"Oh, look, it's time for my snack."


End file.
